


Presumably Uncharmable

by SweetPotato



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Kind of love at first sighty, Lesbians, much fluff, very mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how I met, and fell in love, with the person I am still absolutely mad over, with my best friend, with my t’hy’la, with my wife.</p><p>-Jane Tiberius Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumably Uncharmable

_This is the story of how I met, and fell in love, with the person I am still absolutely mad over, with my best friend, with my t’hy’la, with my wife._

_-Jane Tiberius Kirk_

 

 

I was ready for my first day at Star Fleet Academy. I got a full ride scholarship for aceing, well, everything, right up to the entry exam. I was unpacked, had all my books bought and on my shelf, and all my uniforms ironed and hung up in my shared dorm room. The anticipation was killing me, not only was I about to start training to be the captain of my very own ship, but I was going to have a challenge. Up until that point everything had come excruciatingly easily for me. Easy concepts that the public school system taught, easy opponents to beat at debate tournaments, and way too easy to waste all that extra time getting in loads of trouble. But a real honest to goodness challenge? That was not so easy to find.

 

Yup, I was prepared for whatever college life had to throw at me, everything that was, except for the worst dorm mate in history.

 

She was loud, obnoxious, always had friends over, and showed up in the middle of the night to puke after drinking too much Romulan ale. The point? I could not study or do work in the comfort of my own dorm. So my only choice? Live at the library.

 

So while my roommate was emptying her stomach content into our shower, I gathered up my books, notepads, and laptop into my backpack before heading out the door.

 

The library was a huge brick building, obviously old but very well taken care of by the looks of it. There were about a dozen benches out in front, next to small garden beds filled with daffodils. The archway into the library had magnificent carved illustrations of star ships and galaxies. I admit I did waste a good bit of time admiring it.

 

I walked into the large structure, and the inside was even more extravagant than the outside.  The place had to have been taking up the area of at least two football fields, by the looks of it. The ten foot tall rows of bookshelves seemed to stretch too far to believe. On either side of the entrance were marble staircases leading up to a second story. The floor had to be the most elaborate though, thousands of colorful gems and rocks giving the illusion of galaxies laid across the surface. The light from up above made the universe have an unbelievably magical glow to it.

 

Shaking off my awe, I walked through the threshold and headed toward one of the tables. Pulling out a chair from an empty one, I sat down and set my backpack down next to me. I unzipped it and pull out my laptop. While it booted up, I decided to look around a little more, and that is when I saw _her_.

 

I swear it felt like the breath was stolen from my lungs when I laid eyes upon the library desk, and the most beautiful person I had ever seen was standing there, organizing reference books.

 

She was tall and lanky with an elegant way of moving. Actually, everything about her could be described as elegant, from her long lean legs, to the tips of her perfectly filed fingernails. She was wearing a loose dark blue cardigan that hung from her slim arms and barely covered the top of her black slacks.

 

Her facial features were strong and sharp, and honestly kind of intimidating. Her eyebrows had a definite point to them, as did her ears, allowing me to quickly identify her as Vulcan. Her hair was long, black, and pulled back into a loose, but neat braid. Her lips had a dark pink hue to them, and were in the shape of bow, which could be considered irony, due to the fact that in the long seconds I had to take in all those flawless features, you may have been able to hear the ‘thunk’ of an arrow spearing my heart.

 

In that moment it felt as if everything around me faded to grey, every last bit of the magnificent setting was lost on me, and all sounds ceased, except for her, who looked like a gleaming beacon in the dark.

 

She looked up from her books, as if she felt my gaze on her. Her eyes were like the bottom of the sea, nothing but darkness to be seen, but full of life. She blinked at me, expressionless, but somehow questioning.

 

I swiftly turned my head down, suddenly very interested in my laptops login screen. I typed in my password with a flurry of fingers, but in my rush I typed in the wrong one, producing a loud “Bering” sound from the device. Shushes suddenly were upon me as I frantically went to mute my computer.

 

My head was a storm of embarrassment and thoughts of the Vulcan when I made the mistake of looking up at where she was. I nearly made a surprised squeak when I saw that she was walking straight for the table I was seated at. My heart pounded, but I tried my best to keep cool. I grinned at her and leaned my head on my hand.

 

“What can I do for you, beautiful?” I mentally high fived myself for my smoothness. She tilted her head to the side, obvious confusion written over his expressionless face.

 

“Jane Kirk?” She asked in a cool, smooth tone that reminded me of the way cold stream water flows over rocks. I do not think I ever really thought my name was beautiful until it came out of her lips. I made a mental note to thank my mother later.

 

“That’s me, have we met before?” I asked. I knew we had not, but I knew exactly how to reply to what she said next.

 

“Negatory.” She stated.

 

“No, I didn’t think so; there is no way I could forget a face as stunning as yours.” The hand that had not been holding up my head was shaking under the table. I was so nervous, which was new for me, I was the one who made girls all giddy and flustered, not the other way around.

 

“Well while that is flattering, I am only here to give you this,” She holds out Kirk's student I.D card, “You dropped this a moment ago.” I wanted to face palm so hard. But I couldn’t give up, I could not figure out what I wanted from her, I mean obviously I knew that she was a beautiful and seemingly intelligent woman that I would jump into bed with in an instant. But lust was not what I was feeling, I was very familiar with that emotion, and that was not it. It was like I wanted something else, something less, but much more at the same time.

 

“How thoughtful,” I said, reaching up to take my card from her, my fingers purposely sliding against hers, “Thank you so much.” And I smiled my most charming smile, the smile that said, ‘I think I’m hot shit, but I have reason to be’. I had never pulled that one out so soon, and I usually only had to in desperate situations, but looking back now, I suppose that definitely qualified.

 

I was expecting her to give me a smile and sit down, start up a conversation. Heck, I would have even taken the tiniest smirk at that point. But I got nothing.

 

She said, “It was a simple act of courtesy, no need to thank me.” And then turned around to walk back to her desk. I wanted to say something, anything to make her stay, but for the first time in my life I had nothing. I could not think of one thing to say to her that would persuade her to stay for a chat. At that point it was already painfully apparent that she was not like all the other girls I charmed. She was, for lack of a better term, uncharmable.

 

I mean I knew she was a Vulcan, and I had a small bit of information on them, the jest being that they were humanoid, logical beings, with little to no feelings, and green blood. Though, somehow she was different from the other Vulcans I had met before. I don’t know what let me on about it; maybe it was how she only had a greenish twinge to her, whereas the others radiated the color. Or maybe it was the loose cardigan, for all the other Vulcans I had met wore only tight, efficient clothing, to ensure it would not get in the way of any actions.

 

Or maybe neither of those was it; maybe I just wanted to believe she was different, because if she was truly just another Vulcan, that would mean an utter lack of feelings, and I didn’t know it at the time, but that is what I wanted from her, I wanted her feelings. Even if she was only partial Vulcan, it would still be a challenge to produce any emotional response from her.

 

‘A challenge?’ I had thought, ‘well Jane Tiberius Kirk loves nothing if not a challenge’.

 

 

 

After thinking long and hard for two days about a plan of action, I decided that the rule was “Slow and steady wins the race”. Therefore I would gradually make my way into her life. First I would make myself familiar with her, and her me, learn things about each other, you know like, I don’t know, her _name._

 

Second, I get her to go to ‘outings’ with me. No exactly dates, but not _not_ a date.  You know like going to get coffee together, or go to a farmers market or something like that.

 

Then third and finally, I attack, like a viper lying in wait.

 

So when I walked into the library that next day I already thought about how to rouse a conversation out of her. It was actually pretty simple when I thought about it, she’s a librarian, so why not use that to my own advantage?

 

I walk right up to the front desk where she is sitting, _tap tap tapping_ away at the keyboard of the computer.  She abruptly stops and looks up at me. And the way her thin, dark, cold eyes looked at me, eyelashes making a slight shadow on her face, well I nearly forgot what I had planned to say. Nearly.

 

“Hey, could you show me where the historical space fiction is?” I asked. She immediately stood up, straight as a bored, almost startling me.

 

“Certainly, this way.” She says, and starts walking towards the east wing of the library. Yes, historical fiction was at the far end of this big ol’ building, perfect amount of time to drum up a conversation.

 

“So this library is gigantic right?” ~~Smooth.~~

 

“The Star Fleet Academy Library is the third largest library in the world, not just in building size, but also in sheer number of books.” She rattled off, as if she was giving some sort of tourist tour. I chuckle.

 

“Really? That is pretty amazing. Do you like working in a place with such a large amount of information and knowledge?” I ask, eager to learn something about her.

 

“It was not my first career choice, but I must say I do find it highly enjoyable.” She said, and even though I could not see her face, I would like to assume she had a small smile on it, because when she said that her voice seemed a bit warmer, like the sun rising and melting the morning frost into dew.

 

“What was your first choice? I mean, that is if you don’t mind me asking.” I say, thinking I may have cracked a part of the ice that encased her. And I may have, but I may as well have sealed it back up with that question. For reasons I now know.

 

“I do mind.” She said sharply, sun from a moment earlier crawling back down from the horizon, “Here is the historical space fiction.” I looked, and sure enough there was the wall like shelf of untrue history. I turn to say one more thing before she turns and walks away.

 

“Thank you so much, uh, what was your name?”

 

“Spock.”

 

 

The next day in Alien Species Biology she was all I could think about. Spock, Spock, Spock. I kept repeating in my head, like a mantra. While I was studying, or in class, seemingly overlapping all of my thoughts, weaved into them. Spock, Spock, Spock.  The teacher’s mouth was moving, and I was trying to listen I was, but my eyes kept gravitating to the board behind her, my mind wandering back to that maxi skirt…

 

I was so transfixed by my daydreaming that I had not realized that I had been assigned a lab partner until they were right next to me.

 

“Hey there, guess your Jane, right?” Said a low feminine voice. I looked up to see a short girl, well still taller than me by about two inches but that’s still short in my book, she had light brown hair pulled back into a small bun, and a stern looking face, that reminded me of a bull dog.

 

“Yeah that’s me, but everyone calls me Kirk.” I say as I reached out to shake her hand.

 

“Okay then, people call me Bones, nice to meet you.” I tried so hard not to laugh, but a small chuckle made it past my lips, and Bones inviting grin suddenly turned grim.

 

“I’m sorry, but uh, can I ask how you ended up with that nickname?” Bones sat next to me and put her bag down with a sigh.

 

“I really don’t want to get into it.” She said, and so I let it go.

 

“So what are we doing?” I ask, a little bit embarrassed by the lack of attention I was paying to the professor.

 

“Were you not paying attention? Aw you’re not one of those slackers are you?” She groaned, I smirked, honest, I like that.

 

“No no, I promise I’m not a ditz, I was just, uh, a little distracted. You know, new school, far away from home and all that.” I say, trying to save myself. She huffed and took out a note book from her bag, I followed suit.

 

“I understand, anyway here’s the assignment.”

 

 

Later that day I went back to the library. I quickly tossed my historical novel into the return bin and made my way to the front desk, where the lovely Vulcan was sitting so peacefully looking through files on her PADD. The moment I saw her I felt what must have been a goofy smile climb onto my face. I stepped up to the desk and leaned on it with my elbows. Spock looked up to me through those beautiful lashes.

 

“Miss Kirk, how can I help you?” She quarried. My heart fluttered, and I felt like I had gone up a level in this little game I was playing; _Name remembrance achieved._

 

“Well, _Miss Spock,_ ” Ooh, I liked the sound of that, “I was just wondering if you would recommend me a fictional novel?” This plan seemed particularly ingenious to me. First, I get her to talk to me more, so time bonus achieved, but then I can also find out what she likes from the book she recommends.

 

“Why fictional in particular, if I may ask?” Ah yes, another win for me, she asked me a question and not the other way around for the first time.

 

“Well it looks like I made my course load a little light for the first quarter, and so I thought I may as well enjoy myself a little, you know?”  I say, doing a floppy motion with my wrist.

 

“I see. I do not read much fiction myself, although there is one book in particular I found quite entertaining. Come, it is this way.” As she spoke, she got up from her rolly library chair, allowing me to see that she was in a floor length maxi skirt along with her usual cardigan. I attempted not to stare at the smooth curve of her hips as she walked. _Attempted_ being the key word.

 

“Yes, here it is.” My head snapped up and I looked at the gigantic book she was holding in her hands. It was a big red hard cover book, no dust jacket, but just the word _Voyage_ imprinted on it with remarkably dazzling cursive lettering. It had to be 900 pages, minimum.

 

I reached out to grab the monster, my fingers brushing hers once again. And just as last time, I felt a dull buzz, just for a second, but it was definitely there.

 

“Well this certainly looks promising, what did you like about it?” I inquire, this was the first time I really remember going off what I had planned on saying, and to tell the truth, that was the moment I threw the script out the window. That was the moment I stopped fighting against the crashing waves, and started going with the flowing current.

 

“Although I could produce a long list of qualities that I found enjoyable, I believe the book would be most appreciated if you found those qualities out for yourself.” Now I am not sure, but I believe that I was the first time she had given sass. I smile, not one of my pre-planned flirtatious smiles, but a genuine beam.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

 

Knowing I would not get any proper reading done with my hellish roommate, I found a 24 hour café and set up camp there at around 6 in the afternoon I ordered my coffee, winked at the waitress, and buried my face in the book. The next time I looked up from the pages, it was 3 am. It was 3 am and my eyes burned from lack of moisture.

 

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, everything in sight suddenly seeming so surreal compared to the vivid images that had been playing in my head. Roaring waves, amazing adventures and acts of heroic bravery, and the most intriguing layered characters and development that (in my own opinion) were the best that had ever been printed out on a page. In those 10 hours I had been taken on the most extreme roller coaster of emotion, just sitting in some old café chair, drinking, at that point, stale coffee.

 

I could only sit there, for what felt like hours, and ponder the work of what only could be called art, that I had just read from cover to cover. I was only shaken out of this trance like state when a waitress came over to ask it I was alright. I wondered why she would ask such a thing, until the wetness on my cheek alerted me to the fact that I had let silent tears fall from my eyes.

 

 

I woke up the next day with only one goal in mind: Find Spock. I looked up when the library opened, 6 AM. So I was ready and waiting in front of the library doors at no earlier than 5:55 AM, waiting. It was cold out, understandable for the month; I could see my breath materialize thin the air. My toes and fingers felt ask if I had buried then in buckets of ice. But it was worth it; oh it was so worth it once I heard the click clack of Spock’s shoes walking towards the door. Slowly I saw her lean figure makes its way out of the thick fog covering the campus.

 

I sprung up at once and jogged up to her, book in hand, “Spock!”

 

Her eyebrows climbed her forehead in surprise, but went back down just as quick, “Hello Kirk, you seem to be quite enthusiastic this morning.” She observed. I took a deep breath and laughed.

 

“I have reason to be! Spock, this,” I held up the crimson book, “Is the best thing I have ever read in my life! I couldn’t put it down.”  Spock’s face seemed warmer for a moment, as if she was smiling on the inside.

 

“I am pleased that you enjoyed it, and also impressed that you managed to read an entire 987 page novel in less than a single earth day.” She mused, unlocking the two huge double doors to the library. ‘I, I what? Did she say, I impressed her?’ I thought. My freezing cheeks warmed and I let out a hearty laugh, ‘I _impressed_ her!’ I had not even thought she could be impressed by anything, the air around her was just so aloof, and, and well just _unimpressible._

 

“This book was just so amazing Spock, I couldn’t stop once I started. I mean gosh, everything was just so vivid, and exciting, and just _savage_!” My cool outer persona completely melted away at this point, I continued, “I laughed, and cried, and wanted to start a fight. Ugh, it was just such an emotional ride! I can’t thank you enough for recommending it to me.” I walked into the library after her, lukewarm air rushing over my chilled skin.

 

“If you would like to show your appreciation, I would not be opposed to going out for a cup of tea with you, and possibly discussing the novel in depth?” And that is how Spock beat me to asking to go on an ‘outing’ with me. I agreed enthusiastically, and we agreed to go after her shift ended at 4:00 pm. And with that, I bounded out of the facility, probably doing a light skip. At that point I gave no shits about what anyone thought of me, no one except for Spock.


End file.
